


He walks the stars

by TheSingerThatYouWanted (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheSingerThatYouWanted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm just taking randomly generated prompts and trying to write a drabble for each in an attempt to get past writer's block.</p>
    </blockquote>





	He walks the stars

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just taking randomly generated prompts and trying to write a drabble for each in an attempt to get past writer's block.

That boy, that being of incomplete poverty, with his strange robe. You have seen him before, on the rare occasions he visits the General, both of them seeming so much older than they should. They are young, you know, but their eyes betray a sadness.

You often wonder what the truth of him is. You know it is tied to hers, and you would never ask such a personal question of your leader, but the curiosity remains.

Every rumour is different. He is a warrior, some say. Others believe he is a pacifist. But everyone agrees; he walks the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> First work in this fandom. Kudos/concrit always appreciated.


End file.
